Late Nights and Text Messages
by DrKCooper
Summary: My first piece in this fandom. A late night at the BAU leads to an interesting encounter between Prentiss and J.J. M-rated for smut and language.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable_ Criminal Minds _characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to CBS. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

Author's Note: This is my first foray into the _Criminal Minds_ fandom. I've long 'shipped Prentiss and J.J. Hopefully I do these beautiful characters justice. This doesn't necessarily take place in any specific place in the series, but probably fits well in the place after J.J. returns from the Pentagon and before her character exits in season 9. Reviews (good and bad) welcome. -dkc

 **Late Nights and Text Messages**

Agent Prentiss had been buried in phone records for the majority of the day. Each member of the team was working on a specific portion of the investigation, glad to be able to do his or her work at the BAU rather than some police station in an unfamiliar town. Emily had been the only one in the bullpen for hours now. She knew the sun had gone down, a fact at odds with the new pot of coffee she was brewing.

"You're still here," the soft voice of Jennifer Jareau startled Prentiss. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

Shaking her head and smiling at her colleague, Prentiss was mostly surprised to see the communications liaison at the office.

"Phone records," she offered an explanation. "I thought everyone else was gone for the night."

"I came back for something," J.J. said. "Everyone else out in the field?"

"Rossi and Derek went back to the crime scene on a stakeout. Hoping the scene would attract the unsub when the news crews all left. Hotch had to go home."

"It is quite late," as she said the words, Agent Jareau helped herself to a cup of the steaming coffee.

Prentiss smirked at the blonde's action.

"Any progress with the phone records?" J.J. was following Emily back to her desk.

"I've cross checked the cell phone records and identified one person that she spoke to excessively. I requested the text message transcripts. I wasn't prepared for what they sent over. This generation might as well be mute—all of their communication is via text."

Emily sat down her cup of coffee and reached for what J.J. realized was the transcript of text messages. Her jaw dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me!" J.J. took the two-inch thick stack of paper and flipped through it.

"I've only skimmed parts. Whoever he was, they were obviously intimate."

J.J.'s eyes stopped on a text message at the top of one of the pages. She was surprised by what she read.

 _My cock says good morning,_ it read.

"Whoa," her cheeks reddened.

"Yeah," Prentiss took the stack back and tried not to smirk at her blushing friend. "It's going to take me a few more hours to plow through them."

"Would you like some help?" she pulled a chair from the adjoining desk, turning it toward Emily's desk.

"Don't you need to get home?" Prentiss was surprised by the offer.

"It's just me tonight," she shrugged. "I'd rather be here."

Not wanting to pry, Prentiss focused on separating out a section of the stack for the willing profiler. She handed her the section as well as a highlighter.

"You're a glutton for punishment," she joked. "But I am certainly happy for the help as well as the company."

The smile that lit up J.J.'s face caused a tingle to travel up Emily's spine. She was a sucker for the blonde's smile. Since they began working at the BAU together, Emily and J.J. had developed a strong, supportive friendship. Somewhere along the way, they had become flirtatious. Emily was completely smitten. Despite J.J.'s marriage, they toed the line between friends and something more quite often. They may not have spoken of it, but both women were more than aware that a fantastic chemistry had developed between them.

Settling into her seat, the transcript on her lap, J.J. watched Emily adjust in her seat and focus her eyes on the portion of the transcript that lay before her. Afraid of being caught staring, she tore her eyes away and began reading.

Prentiss had given her colleague the section of the transcript that chronologically represented the beginning of the communication between their murdered college student and the man she was coming around to believing was their unsub. Her thinking in doing this was that J.J. wouldn't be faced with the most explicit of the messages. What she didn't realize was the messages became suggestive immediately.

"There's no evidence they spoke to each other before the text messages began?" J.J. spoke without daring look at Emily while she was reading the lewd comments of two oversexed young adults.

"I can't determine how they met. There is no indication that it began in any other way than in person. No emails, texts, phone calls prior to October 18th when, as you can tell, they were familiar."

J.J. chuckled at the way Emily used the word 'familiar' to describe the beginning of the text messages.

"Unless kids these days introduce themselves with overtly sexual advances and no prelude," J.J. spoke.

"Luckily this transcript is separate from the image files. You would never be able to purge the pictures from your mind, trust me."

Returning her attention to the transcript, Jennifer found herself stunned at the way these two people expressed themselves. She must have been shaking her head because Emily noticed her and was now curious.

"What is it?" she asked.

" _I need your hands on me, in me. Right now._ "

While Jareau was self-conscious saying it, Prentiss was hearing something else entirely.

"Are we assuming that they had an established sexual relationship prior to the onset of messages?"

Prentiss was amazed at how easily the other woman had spoken the words and then continued on. Her mind was still back on the message that had been read aloud. For a moment she imagined that she had heard the words in a different scenario. She was lost in this intriguing and tantalizing thought when she saw J.J. looking at her, clearly awaiting an answer to her prior question.

"Hmm?" Prentiss allowed herself to lock eyes with J.J. briefly before snapping out of it. "Yes, I believe so. I can't imagine they simply began speaking like this without a catalyst and at the very least an introduction. For all the technology today, you still have to know a number, username to contact someone initially."

"True," J.J. returned to the text messages, smiling to herself at what she had seen on Emily's face.

Drinking coffee as they read, the two profilers were silent for a long period. They were engrossed in the smutty reading, neither particularly comfortable with the fact that they were reading what they were out in the open while sitting next to someone else. If it weren't for the murder investigation and the reminder that one of the two senders was dead, it would feel as if they were watching a sex scene play out on screen. A sex scene that became pornographic.

" _I want to tie you to my bed, running my tongue over every inch of your skin while you writhe and whine in desire to be taken_ ," J.J. read aloud. "Was there any indication the hands were separated while restrained?"

Emily Prentiss could not believe how casually her friend went from reading those words to asking about ligatures. Prentiss's mind could not make the transition nearly as fast. For her, as J.J. read those words, it sounded as if she were speaking them directly to the black-haired agent. Her heart was beating fast, her palms beginning to sweat. She knew these symptoms. She knew them all too well.

"Uh," she stammered. "Bruising to the heels of the hands indicated that they were bound together tightly."

She coughed as her throat suddenly felt dry and constricted.

"Are you okay?" J.J. scooted closer as she asked.

"Fine," Prentiss took a gulp of her coffee and stared at the next message in front of her.

Pursing her lips to prevent smiling, Agent Jareau turned her attention back to the messages, but didn't scoot her chair back to where it had been. She hadn't read more than a half dozen texts when she could feel Emily's eyes on her. The knowledge that the woman was looking at her, really looking at her, caused J.J.'s stomach to flutter. They were playing with fire tonight. Reading the texts aloud was challenging their ability to control their feelings.

More time passed. Both women fidgeted as they silently read the increasingly obscene messages.

" _With your legs on my shoulders, I can see all of you. I crave the first taste_ ," this time it was Prentiss who read aloud.

When the words hung in the space between them, it wasn't lost on Emily that her friend's thighs tightened together. She bit her lip, wondering if the words themselves were arousing or if J.J., like Emily, was imagining them said to her by someone else. Someone like, say, Emily.

" _Our bodies fused, your hair splayed on the pillow. To be inside you is—_ "

"Jayj," Emily admonished.

J.J.'s reading of the words had been cut off before she could finish it. It was obvious that the woman before her was flustered.

The smirk on Jennifer's face was unmistakable. It was if she had been trying to provoke Emily all along. She watched the tall woman cross her legs and then caught the gaze of sparkling eyes.

"How morbid and inappropriate is it to, umm, you know?" Prentiss was clearly embarrassed.

Rolling her chair even closer to Emily, their knees now but inches from touching, J.J. didn't break eye contact.

"Get turned on by racy text messages of a murder victim?" a quirked eyebrow further confirmed this was about more than the text messages.

"Yeah," Prentiss's voice cracked.

"I don't think your reaction has anything to do with the sender and recipient," Jennifer noted.

The blonde woman's chair rolled the remaining distant between their chairs, her knees now brushing the crossed legs of the tense agent.

"No?" her voice was suspiciously low. "And yours?"

"Who said I was having a reaction?" J.J. joked effortlessly.

As Prentiss rolled her eyes, she felt a gentle touch to the side of her knee. Her breath caught.

The two friends had shared many knowing looks over the years. From the comforting, supportive looks from across crime scenes to the flirty, suggestive looks across the bullpen or across the aisle in the BAU plane, they spoke with their eyes. The look they shared now was loaded with feeling and acknowledgment.

"Em…" J.J.'s hand traveled toward the midline and slightly up Emily's thigh. She felt the muscles tighten beneath her hand.

"Did the sound of my voice reading those words lull you into believing they were my own words?" J.J.'s question was barely above a whisper.

"Yes." It was a breathy response.

"And how did that sound?" Jennifer asked, her eyes looking down at her hand before returning to the darkened eyes of Emily.

"It sounded like you were saying them to me," Emily's voice mimicked the volume of J.J.'s. "I wanted you to be saying them to me."

The gentle hand rose slightly higher up the trouser-clad, lithe thigh.

"And if I was?" J.J. shook her head at her words before clarifying. "Not at first, of course, but as I became engrossed in the more and more graphic mental pictures."

Emily's hand covered J.J.'s, preventing its progress further up her thigh for the time being, as her need to touch this woman could no longer be denied. She leaned closer, her free hand pushing stray strands of her dark hair out of her eyes. The mere air between them was all that remained, a perfect symbol of the line they had so carefully chartered.

"If you were imagining me as you read and spoke them, imagining us…"

Prentiss's words were barely out when J.J. leaned in and kissed her. It was a wavering kiss, one that suffered under the weight of the questions that had long existed between them. There were so many reasons this was a bad idea. But none of that mattered when Prentiss returned the kiss. The pressure applied matching that of the instigator of the kiss. And more. She traced the blonde's bottom lip and was surprised when lips parted and invited her in. She slipped past those perfect, pouty lips and met a welcoming tongue. Needy fingers came to entwine in J.J.'s hair; the hand perched on Emily's thigh slipped higher until gripping her hip. It was too much.

"Oh, God," Emily sighed as the kiss was broken.

"I—"

"Don't," Emily pressed a single finger to pouty lips to stop whatever was about to come out of J.J.'s mouth. "We are not going to analyze. For just a minute, we are not profilers."

The blonde smiled and kissed the tip of Emily's finger.

"Take my hand," she released Prentiss's hip and offered it while standing from her chair.

"Okay?" Emily was curious.

Taking the outstretched hand, she stood and looked down at J.J. There was a hint of mischief looking back at her and an obvious, undeniable arousal. She allowed her to lead the way.

"Your office?" she asked as she followed the agent up the stairs. "Are you trying to seduce me, Special Agent Jareau?"

They reached the door and Prentiss was pulled in right before J.J. pushed the door closed. She was surprised to find herself backed against the door.

"Scratch that," she said as she grasped Jennifer's hips and pulled her closer. "It's completely clear what you're trying to do."

Leaning in, her mouth coming to Emily's ear, rather than the words the pinned woman was expecting, she heard the click of the door locking. J.J.'s breath on her ear made her heart begin thumping lower and lower. She let out a breath just as her breath stopped altogether at the words whispered in her ear.

"Seduce?" she spoke breathily. "I think I already did that."

Without being able to see her face, she could hear the smirk in her voice. It was unbelievably sexy.

"You're here, aren't you?" she continued, her hands slowly making their way from the hips she held to the belt and button of Prentiss's pants.

"Is this a good idea?" Emily was barely in control of her own body.

"It's probably a terrible idea," J.J.'s words were the opposite of her movements.

She had Emily's belt undone when she pressed her lips hard against the agent's. It didn't take long for both women's hands to be grasping for anything they could. With Emily's hands on the blonde's hips and veering lower, J.J. was finding it difficult to concentrate on the button and zipper at her finger tips.

"Em…" she breathed between kisses. "Em!"

Guiltily returning her hands to J.J.'s hips, Prentiss pulled back until it was once again firmly against the door.

"If we're going to do this, you're going to have to let me unbutton your pants."

Smiling at J.J.'s frustration, Emily reached down, undoing the button and zipper herself while enjoying the touch of their hands.

"Yes, ma'am," Prentiss smirked.

"Oh no, do not ma'am me!" J.J.'s hands now gripped Emily's hips as she came nose to nose with the other woman.

Emily was chuckling when her breath was taken at the sensation of the blonde slipping her hand along the inner portion of the waistband and then past her panties.

"Is this what happens if I do?" Emily's voice was changing tone.

As she felt a finger slip through her folds, she looked at the ceiling and reminded herself to breathe.

"Maybe," came the solitary response from the woman whose finger was now teasing a well-lubricated entrance.

"Jesus," the exposed agent mewled right before their mouths were firmly pressed together preventing her sounds from making their way into the open air.

The kiss was heated. Jennifer's tongue mimicked her finger as she plunged forward and back in Emily's warm mouth. Active hips changed the angle, maximizing the effort of her quite small hands.

"God, I feel like a fucking teenager," Prentiss hummed as J.J.'s mouth turned its attention to her neck and what she could manage to reveal of her chest.

Bringing her lips to Emily's ear, Jennifer whispered something she could never believe she was saying to this woman with whom she had had a professional relationship for years, a friendship for most of that and a flirtation more recently.

"Fucking you against my office door is nothing like what I was doing as a teenager."

Hearing the blonde curse was new. Agent Jareau was very careful with her language. Prentiss, not so much.

"I think those unseemly text messages left an impression on you."

Emily's hands were so completely tangled in J.J.'s hair that she had to carefully extract them so she could cup her face. She knew she was nearing climax and wanted nothing more than to see Jennifer's eyes at that moment.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she panted.

Instead of a verbal response, another finger entered and the pace increased.

"Jayj!"

Emily's cry of her name as her muscles contracted was intense. J.J. nearly lost control of her emotions. How stupid would she have felt if tears came at simply the sight of Emily reaching orgasm? She couldn't believe they had done this, either.

"God, you're beautiful," she purred, resting her forehead against Emily's.

One of Emily's hands left her rosy cheek to hold Jennifer's wrist in place. She wasn't ready for their connection to cease.

While Prentiss continued to catch her breath and find her bearings, J.J. placed a kiss to her forehead, each of her cheeks, her chin and the tip of her nose. Somehow the gentle kisses were the most intimate thing the two women had shared. Having closed her eyes to compose herself, Emily opened them to find the eyes of her friend speaking to her in a way she hadn't experienced before or at least if she had, she hadn't been able to read it accurately. There was love in J.J.'s eyes. It wasn't a simple lust, the result of months of flirtation. She should have known that if she could feel so strongly for this woman, this woman could possibility feel something in return.

"Jennifer—"

"Whatever you're about to say, please don't bring us down from this high while I'm still inside you."

J.J. slowly removed her fingers, the grip Emily had on her wrist relaxing. What she didn't expect was that once she had pulled her hand free of both panties and trousers, Emily would entwine their fingers.

"I wasn't going to ruin this, Jayj," she pressed their foreheads together again while her other hand remained on J.J.'s cheek.

"You weren't going to say we shouldn't have—"

This time Prentiss interrupted her with a loving kiss.

"I was going to ask you if we were to go back to the text messages if we would end up right back here," she smirked.

J.J. let out a laugh that was infectious. She was relieved.

"As long as we get you buttoned back up, I think I can control myself."

Reaching down to do just that, Prentiss couldn't help but smile. What an unexpected outcome of slogging through text message transcripts! Before leading J.J. back down to the bullpen where the work awaited them, she stopped to give her a gentle kiss that spoke to her hopes for them. It left J.J. smiling, too.

"Hopefully I can control myself, too," Prentiss said.

Once they were back at Emily's desk, they sat close to one another, their touches and looks lingered. Both women blushed occasionally as they read the transcripts, but for the most part they were no longer hearing them as if they'd come out of the other's mouth. Prentiss sat with her hand on J.J.'s knee when Rossi and Morgan walked into the BAU.

"What are you ladies doing here so late?" Morgan strutted in with his typical confidence.

Holding up her pile of text messages, Emily kept her eyes on J.J.

"Still? I knew there were a lot, but damn!" Morgan came around the desk and noticed Prentiss pulling her hand off J.J.'s knee.

"And what have you been doing?" he crossed his arms and gave Jennifer a somewhat-knowing look.

For her part, J.J. held up well under scrutiny. Emily was impressed that the blonde didn't even blush. Instead, she held up her section of the transcript and her highlighter to indicate that she, too, was working.

Rossi was starting to catch on to what Morgan was implying, but rather than join the attempt to embarrass either of them, he simply winked at Prentiss as he headed toward his office. He knew Prentiss well, better than the rest of the team with the exception of probably Agent Jareau. He had seen the way she had been looking at J.J. for over a year.

"You want to tackle the rest? I'd like to get out of here before midnight," Emily tried handing him the pile.

"No, no, no," Morgan backed off with a brilliant smile on his face. "No rest for the wicked."

 _Derek Morgan had no idea just how wicked_ , Prentiss thought with a smile on her face. When she looked away from him and back at J.J., she knew the blonde was thinking the same thing. Wicked, indeed.

 _-finis-_


End file.
